taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
General Mishka
General Mishka is the new general of the Dragonoids after was taken back to Suhn, as he had failed to steal the Tigeroid's Tai Chi cards. He was shown to be a capable replacement for Vicious, but his cruelty is far colder as he punishes severely, like when he torments Ave for teasing him about his age. At the first few episodes of his leadership, he speaks of loyalty to , but, he is currently a traitor to the Dragonoid empire as he shot down 2 dragonoid ships with the stolen Tigeroid characters upon arrival to Suhn. He appears to plan on conquering the universe by becoming Tai Chi King, before Diga does. He was once friends with Luka when they were kids. But, when they were tested with Tai chi in the age of 18, he used his hit card to defeat many robots, only to find out that Luka had took out all of the robots with his water card. Mishka became jealous of Luka and told him that he will get his revenge on his friend for being better than he did. Personality When Mishka was a kid, he used to be more nicer than he really is now. But after becoming jealous of Luka, he changed into what he is now. His tactical skills are advanced for his age as his plans almost crushed the chasers multiple times. But at a price, he willingly uses cruelty to his own warriors in order to achieve his goals. An example is using the hideous character on Ave and Jahara when they fail their missions. Another was trapping Luka in another dimension along with Rai in hopes the destruction character will destroy the dimension they were in. The biggest yet was setting a trap that involved leaving the original dragonoid squad at the Luftdrake. This fooled the Tigeroid fleet into storming the Luftdrake to take back the Tigeroids characters while the Luftdrake was about to explode with the destruction character. Everyone (except for Garnia, who sacrificed himself to save Jahara) made it out before detonation although Luka and Jahara's whereabouts are unknown. Even when his plans fail, he keeps his arrogant cool and never shows anything that upsets him. His idea of expendable warriors cause rebellion amongst the dragonoids and even punishes those who serve him well. He was hungry for power, which was strong enough for Mishka to betray the Dragonoids after getting the Tigeroids' tai chi for himself. Likes Getting revenge on Luka, Luka (only at the age of 17 & under), to do things his way, & his men obeying his orders. Dislikes Luka (only at the age of 18 & over), his men disobeying his orders, The Tai Chi Chasers, Tigeroids, Dragonoids, Emperor Diga & Getting teased about his age. Tai Chi Cards The first known Tai Chi Card he used was Hit when he was tested by an unknown Dragonoid General along with Luka. He also had other cards including Sound, as well as the hideous card, and he also used the Boom card to destroy the Luftdrake. On his second appearance as a General, Mishka was able to steal 5 Tai Chi Cards from a Tigeroid Airspace, (one of which is Yo/Road), then he left three of them for the Tigeroids to find. After he merged with Jakata's soul with the merge card, all of his cards were now belong to Jakata, including the "Hideous" card. Hit Sound Hideous Merge Boom Seal Road (given to Ave) Skills His Tai Chi skills are extremely formidable as he can easily destroy a Tigeroid airship and even 2 Dragonoid warships. He can punish Dragonoids severely when they fail a mission, disobey his orders, or tease his age. Allies * Garnia (Deceased) * Luka (Formerly) * Dragonoid Assault Squad (4 of them) (Deceased) * Emperor Diga (Formerly) Enemies *Rai *Sena *Tori *Finn *Donha *Jahara *Emperor Diga (Episode 26+) Trivia * He turned Ave and Jahara into monsters with the "Hideous" card. * Mishka is the only Dragonoid to betray the Dragonoids without fear, for a different reason other than after being betrayed by Diga. In this case, planning to become Tai Chi King, before Diga does. ** He is also the only Dragonoid General to betray Diga without fear, as the rest of the Dragonoid Generals were loyal to Diga. * Mischka is the only Dragonoid to not be seen in his Dragonoid form. * Mischka's body was killed in Secret Warrior Revealed, due to Jakata mortally wounding him, but he used a Tai Chi card to merge himself with Jakata. * Mischka was killed in Tai Chi Rebellion, Part 1, when Jakata used a Tai Chi card to kill himself along with Mischka, who was possessing his body. * Rai would have been like Mischka if the latter continued to try to get revenge on Luka. Category:Characters Category:Dragonoids Category:Antagonists Category:General Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed